Horas
by Azeituna
Summary: Desde que Shaka lhe rejeitou, cada hora de Mu é ruim. Mu/Shaka.
1. I

Pairing: Mu/Shaka

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya nãe é do Kuramada e de Toie animation.

Resumen: Hoje não e um bom dia para Mu.

* * *

Horas

12 h 00

Kiki gosta da Grécia. Ele gosta de poder correr no santuário e de sentir a terra em seus pés. Ele gosta dos templos porque são grandes e majestosos. E gosta de Shiryu e dos cavaleiros de Bronze porque são jovens, divertidos.

Kiki gosta da Grécia, mas não adora. E um país muito bonito, mas deve ter alguma coisa ruim. Alguma coisa que só seu mestre percebe. Porque desde que estão ele não e o mesmo. Ele fala pouco e quase não sai da sua casa. No santuário ele passa o dia todo tentando concertar as armaduras, dorme às oito horas e vai treinar sozinho.

O menino queria ajudar, mas seu mestre sempre sorri quando ele lhe pergunta se esta tudo bem.

E diz que sim. Que esta tudo bem. Então Kiki sente-se confuso porque seu mestre lhe diz sempre que mentir é ruim e triste porque se ele mente e porque tem algum problema muito grande.

Por isso e que o menino tenta não incomodar seu mestre e deixa-o dormir mesmo se já for mais de meio dia.

12h30

O sol brilha muito forte no alto do céu, a arena esta quente, muito quente. Os cavaleiros de Athenas, os dourados que a Deusa ressuscito acordam cedo. Eles já treinaram e já foram embora. Só Peixes e Câncer restaram. Treinavam para ter uma escusa para conversar. Para ficarem juntos.

Afrodite pulou para trás, os punhos apertados. Ele sorri e olha Mascara de Morte

.-Você me feriu bicha - protestou limpando um filinho de sangue no sue lábio.

-Desculpa machão. Mas pensei que cavaleiros não ficavam queixando-se como meninas. – Peixe sorriu.

Mascara olhou ele um pouco zangado um pouco apaixonado também.

-Pelos menos admite que eu sou melhor que quase todas as garotinhas do Santuário: Shaka, Camus.

-Aldebarán, Mu... - Completou o outro homem com um sorrisinho.

-Mu, ele esta no Santuário não esta? Eu não o vi hoje treinando por aqui.

.- Ainda não apareceu. - Disse Afrodite balançando um pouco a cabeça. - E sinceramente não acho que ele venha mesmo.

.- O mesmo sociável de sempre?- Respondeu Mascara de Morte

.-Não, dessa vez é outra coisa.

.- Ah sim que é bicha fofoqueira?

.- Se não retiram isso não conto.

Mascara olhou o seu amigo chegou perto dele. Eles se olharam uns segundos. Sérios, muito sérios. Afrodite abaixou então a cabeça e deu uma risadinha Câncer riu também.

.-Por amor, idiota.

.-Mu?

.-Sim. Adivinha por quem?

.-Não sei Afrodite, você é que sabe tudo por aqui.

.-Shaka.

.-Shaka?

.-Shaka.

-Até que não tem mau gosto o carneirinho né bicha?

Afrodite não respondeu. E Câncer apertou os dentes. Um soco de Afrodite havia atingido seu queijo.

.-_Putanno._

.-Estou cheio de falar.

13h00

Mu esta deprimido, mas ele não vai contar porque ele não diz nunca. Ele acha que não deveria estar se preocupando. Mas estava. Aioria não gostava de Mu era muito calmo, responsável demais. Mas é seu amigo mesmo se depois de Saga como patriarca as coisas não foram mais as mesmas. E os amigos ajudam-se.

Aioria não sabe como confortar uma pessoa que esta sofrendo, e já, se for sofrimento por amor a coisas ficam piores. Ele odeia sentir-se tão impotente afinal não e culpa sua que Mu seja um idiota. Porque Mu estava informado como ele, como todos.

Leão tenta achar um jeito de ajudar Mu sem ter que ir falar com ele. Porque vai dizer bobagens e vai ser pior. Às vezes Aioria gostaria de saber falar bem, como seu irmão ou pelo menos como a Marin. Às vezes ele gostaria de ser um amigo melhor.

13h20

Mu olha o teto. Ele estava olhando-o desde que acordou e finalmente chegou à conclusão que era branco demais para seu gosto e que deveria pintar ele de azul. Fica muito melhor.

Os tetos não são exatamente interessantes nem divertidos, mas se ele pensar em alguma coisa com um pouco mais de importância vai acabar se sentido mal, ou seja, pior. Mu sabe que o que faz e totalmente ridículo. Ele deveria estar envergonhado de dar esse exemplo de debilidade a sue aprendiz. Deveria só que está cansado demais para fazê-lo.

Por isso e que queria voltar pro Jamiel, imaginava que talvez ali pudesse estar mais tranqüilo. Mais não podia, primeiro porque era um cavaleiro e os cavaleiros não fogem da luta. Ele houvesse gostado que fosse uma. Assim pelo menos alguém teria sido machucado, porque isso não foi uma briga, não foi nada. Exatamente isso... Nada.

14h 40

.- Não é que eu com minha grande impertinência creia que posso dar uma opinião sobre os seus cavaleiros, Senhorita. Mas, eu escuto os boatos do Santuário e eu acho Senhorita que a atitude de um cavaleiro deveria ser mais... Firme. Explico-me, eu não digo que os Santos não possam ter uma vida, uns amores claro que podem, mas isso não deveria lhes afetar na missão de defende-la. Qual é sua opinião Senhorita?

.-Eu... Eu não sei Tatsume...

Saori gostaria de ter uma opinião inteligente e profunda, mas ela tem só catorze. E, Deusa ou não catorze anos não bastam para saber de amor.

15h00

Shaka sabe que quando as pessoas estão tristes não pode se controlar. Por isso e que Virgem não disse nada quando Mu gritou e disse coisas que não devia. Ele só olhou o outro cavaleiro com calma triste.

Ele é inteligente então sabe que o melhor e não falhar sobre o que aconteceu com Áries com ninguém. Assim não a riscos de tomar parte de um problema que é, para ele, muito pessoal.

Shaka e responsável e maturo e sabe que o que fez e certo. Mesmo se Mu esta se sentindo mal, porque ele vai se recuperar.

Mais o cavaleiro de Virgem e sincero e sabe muito bem que ele não esta bem. E que sente que às vezes as melhores decisões são as mais estúpidas.

15h45

.-Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, e se quer tanto saber só tem que ir perguntar. - E o jovem cavaleiro olhou sua amiga com um sorriso.

.-Não posso Seiya.

.-Por quê?

.-Porque não.

Ela não respondeu.

.-Por favor, eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

Saori tem vontade de rir, Seiya parece um menino mal-educado e ela não vai poder resistir muito.

.-Saori....

.-Eu não sei bem.

.-Por favor.

.-Eu...

.-Vai.

.-Foi sexta-feira passada. E o que eu estou fazendo e horrível e desleal.

.-Não e não, você confia em mim não e?

A garota abriu a boca e fechou-a imediatamente.

.-Bem, Eu, eu não sei bem, mas acho que foi Mu e Shaka estavam juntos, bebendo algum chá, como faziam antes. Então eles deviam estar falando de alguma coisa seria, ou de amor. Depois... Mu disse que gostava dele.

.-Assim de repente?

.-Estou resumindo! Então, ele, falou e Shaka não gostou, eu acho.

.-E estranho eu sempre pensei que Shaka gostava um pouco de Mu.

.-É - A deusa acenou, gravemente. - Eu também.

.-Eles não tinham um caso, porque Shiryu me disse que...

-Não.

-Não, não tiveram?

-Não posso contar.

-Mas...

-Não mesmo.

16h00

São quase quatro horas e o cavaleiro de virgem tem dor de cabeça. Ele não pode fazer nada. Por isso mesmo se seria muito fácil ir à casa de Áries, falar com Mu e acabar com esta besteira toda.

Deveria ser calmo mas firme e diria a Mu que prometeu dedicar a vida inteiramente a Buda. É podia ter sexo podia ter prazer mas um relacionamento precisa de tempo. De energias. De pensar constantemente na outra pessoa. Tentaria. Seria difícil. Sofreriam. Decidiu que não desde que sentiu como Áries lhe olhou enquanto entrava aquela noite.

Mu entenderia. Era um homem calmo, razoável, agora estava deprimido. Mas também envergonhado e isso era bom. Sabia que não repetiria a cena que fez com os gritos a as acusações. Tudo sairia bem.

Mesmo assim não pode fazer nada porque cada vez que pensa em Mu chorando ou repetindo que ele lhe usou, sua cabeça dói.

16h15

Parece que seus sentidos estivessem congelados. Cada vez que quer falar com alguém se sente pesado, incapaz. E fecha a boca. O calor não lhe importa nem o frio.

Tesouro do Céu fazia isso.

Ele nunca recebeu esse ataque, mas recebeu outro. Mais direto, menos poético, menos dramático. Porque pensando bem nem foi uma negativa.

Mu teria chorado com um não, mas conseguiria superar porque Shaka é seu amor e pode até entender que não goste dele, ou que goste de outra pessoa.

'Não o considero correto'....

'Superficialidades'...

'Emoções triviais'...

'Buda'...

'Eu quero que você entenda'....

Não podia entender porque Shaka nunca disse que não o amava. Que não tinha vontade de ser seu homem. Porque parecia que nem ratou seu amor como amor ma como um convite ao cinema que não podia aceitar. Nunca esperou o Shaka dizer que amava ele com loucura nem....Mentira. Esperou sim.

17h 25

-Não dá.- Aldébaran olhou bem no fundo dos alhos de Ikki e soube que não daba mesmo.

Na mesa do Nicolopoulos o bar de baixa categoria mais próximo do Santuário as cartas estavam sendo recolhidas por Ikki. O Fênix perdera dinheiro dessa vez, mas o que Aldebaran gosta desse garoto e que é um cara legal, realista que consegue ser cavaleiro sem perder o que lhe faz humano. Os vícios humanos por exemplo.

-Então vamos fazer uma aposta.

Ikki bebe um gole de cerveja e olha para ele.

- Aposto que Mu e Shaka se acertam antes do fim do dia.

Negou energicamente balançando a cabeça.

-Em primeiro lugar eu não ligo para fofoca de Santuário que pra isso já tenho o Seiya, e em segundo lugar eu não sei nada desses dois.- Aldebaran encolheu os ombros. E guardou uma nota de 20 euros que tinha posto na mesa.- Mas considerando o pouco que sei...eu diria que não vão se acertar não. O Deus vai descer da sua flor de loto celestial para ir jurando amor eterno a um vil mortal.

- Não, mais vai dar um jeito, Shaka sempre da um jeito. Vai ir correndo atrás de Mu mas meu amigo vai estar certo de que Virgem só lhe fez um favor.

-Shaka.... Não o grande problema aqui e que Mu está agindo como noiva abandonada no altar e já não seria digno do Shaka ir correndo atrás dele porque já é serio demais já virou drama de amor.

-Então aceita?

Ikki pediu outra cerveja.

17h 40

Shiryu estava pronto para ver o menino chorar mas Kiki apertou os lábios e não quis jantar com ele, se despediu e saiu da sua cabana pisando firme.

Talvez não devia ter contado. Foi o melhor, a pesar de tudo, essa dor consciente e bem melhor do que ver como seu Mestre, seu pai, sua família sofre sem que ninguém lhe de nem uma pista de por que.

Kiki admira Shaka, admira seu mestre, admira Seiya e Ikki. Kiki admira todos os cavaleiros que viu lutar com coragem. Mas admira mais os dourados. Isso é porque desde pequeno em Jamiel seu Mestre falava dos companheiros de armas com uma admiração misturada com respeito e rancor. Nunca disse uma palavra contra eles. De alguma maneira. Kiki pensava que cavaleiros de Ouro eram perfeitos. Não como os cavaleiros de Bronze. Kiki não podia divinizá-los porque às vezes eles eram crianças. Só que agora já não podia divinizar mais os cavaleiros Dourados.

Shaka pelo menos. Depois de ver seu Mestre tão triste. Triste por Shaka, depois de ouvir Shiryu ele tinha certeza. Agora o homem mais próximo de Deus era para ele como esses namorados abusadores das novelas. Se Virgem não venho ajudar seu Mestre e que ele não sabe tudo. Então não pode ser tão poderoso, tão sábio.

Sentado da entrada da porta da casa de Áries Kiki não sabe o que ele espera, só espera que alguma coisa venha lhe dizer o que fazer com sua raiva e com o medo de ver cair seus heróis.

* * *

Parte um de dois, comenten e todos vamos ser mais felices.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Nao é minha propiedade.

Resumo: Segunda parte desta historia com happy ending

* * *

Horas II

18h 55

Já esta obscurecendo e um dia mais vai se acabar sem ele ver o Mu. Não é bom. Porque isto continua é lhe impede pensar. E era isso mesmo o que não queria. Quando ele medita fica claro que sua preocupação e seu amigo. Que este inquieto e lunático como um homem qualquer e que tem que recuperar a paz agora.

É culpa dele. Porque deixou sua disciplina ceder ao desejo cada vez que Mu falava com ele. Que segura suas mãos com alguma escusa. Esqueceu que a força dele, a força de Buda, a Iluminação é saber todo o que se passa por sua mente.

Agora sabe: Sabe que se não está apaixonado por Mu vai estar em pouco tempo, sabe que o amor te da um céu artificial que te faz ficar longe da Verdade e que com o sem Um Shaka terá que recorrem um caminho para recuperar um estado quase divino que não perdeu mas que ainda não conquistou a pesar do amor.

Finalmente sabe que se não vai onde Mu é por medo. Pó isso esta se levantando agora, porque ele pode ter medo. Por alguns segundos, depois, tem que resolver isso.

19h 15

O problema de olhar o teto o dia todo e que te hipnotiza. E você chega a um estado paralelo onde só pode ver Shaka quando eram pequenos, ou grandes, toda a vez que você viu ele. E seu corpo já esta totalmente anestesiado e você só sente sua mao, aquela que ele tocou no inferno, dando-lhe o rosário.

É então chega a entender porque você que é um cavaleiro de Ouro forte e valente esta assim por uma negativa de Shaka e é porque esperou por isso tempo demais se os treze anos você tentava beijar Shaka e ele dizia que não o mundo não cairia aos pedaços como esta caindo agora ao seu redor.

É chorar seria tolo porque você olharia os olhos de Afrodite ou os lábios de Leo e estaria tudo bem mas agora é tarde demais porque na sua vida você nunca imaginou beijar, estar com um homem que não fosse Shaka mesmo quando esteve na cama com outros. É sempre que teve frio ou medo ou essa raiva de não poder o amor e os prazeres que os outros jovens tinham sem mesmo desejá-los você imaginou Shaka segurando sua mao. E que tudo era mais humano, mais bonito e mais verdadeiro que o exílio, a paternidade do seu aprendiz, o medo e a dor.

Sim, o mundo esta caindo aos pedaços ao seu redor e você não comeu nada hoje. Shaka não gosta de você e faz quinze anos que você adora ele e não vai esquecê-lo nem agora nem amanha. Talvez imaginou demais o menino o homem que lhe escutava falar besteira sobre o cristianismo oriental e esqueceu que é um cavaleiro, o homem mais próximo de Deus. Que não e para acabar com a dor medita e não inventa contos de fadas.

Quinze anos, isto não está nem começando a doer.

19h30

É a força que sai do seu corpo como energia, que o cavaleiro pode fazer surgir com sentimentos fortes. E o cosmos e quando e sentimento e forte o suficiente ele queima.

O cosmos de Kiki esta ao redor do menino, e Shaka olha ele sem expressão. É um cosmos fraco mas muito mas forte do que qualquer menino da sua idade o cosmos do ódio, da desesperação, da vontade de proteger Mu custe o que custar.

-Eu não vou machucar seu mestre.

Shaka ele gosta da razão porque um deus tem que ensinar. Seria fácil dizer que é um cavaleiro de Ouro e ele um aprendiz, que é uma ordem.

- Vai sim.

É um ruivo forte brilhando como fadinha pelo cosmo e capaz de matar por o amigo de Shaka.

-Eu sei como você gosta dele. Eu também gosto, eu vou lhe contar.

-Então porque não disse antes dele passar dias chorando?Antes dele deixar de comer?

Vo...-mordeu os lábios finos- ..O senhor teria lhe dito antes se realmente sentisse alguma coisa por ele.

Virgem pensa que Mu tem sorte que tem aprendizes que planejariam o assassinato do mestre. Que Mu sabe como fazer que os outros respondam ao seu carinho.

-Eu não sabia, eu sei agora. Deixe-me entrar, eu juro que se me disser para ir embora eu vou.

Kiki ainda odeia ele mas não pode fazer nada. Seu cosmo já não brilha porque está resignado e sabe seu mestre quer que o loiro entre.

-Jura?

-Juro.

20h00

Com o braço apoiado na mesa e a bochecha entre os dedos Afrodite fuma. É a fumaça do seu cigarro incomoda Shun e isso faz rir Afrodite.

- Me repete porque você vem perguntar por Shaka a mim é não vem o Dragão para falar do seu amante-carneiro?

-Não são amantes....

-Não ligo.

-Shiryu me pediu.

-Você também sabe ir buscar o pauzinho? Mu está bem... Está com Shaka agora vão se reconciliar.

Shun parece chocado. E está bonita com seu cabelo verde. Como sempre e está idiota, também como sempre.

-Sabe pelo cosmo?

-Nove anos.- Afrodite da um jeito para que a fumaça vá direto na direção de Shun.- Essa foi a idade em que os cavaleiros de Ouro nos conhecemos, passamos juntos a puberdade e uma guerra fria. Vocês não são os únicos que se conhecem como irmãos de leite, sabe. Shaka gosta de Mu e mesmo se não gostasse fingiria gostar, se convenceria de que gosta porque se ver o carneiro triste morre.

Shun agradeceu. Ia sair.

-Shun?

-Sim?

-Diz ao Dragão que fez bem em te mandar de mensageiro. Eu não contaria a outro.

Isso incomodou Andrômeda mais que o cheiro de cigarro.

20h30

Mu parece um menino doente nessa cama.

Pálido, com os olhos vermelhos. Tão cansado que não sente seu cosmo e se sente não reage. Não mexe até você chegar perto da cama é então parece que é um autômato porque levanta a cabeça devagar. . Senta-se em lótus na cama com as costas muito retas e quase é olhando um ponto imaginário na sua frente.

-Mu...

Interrompe-lhe levantando o braço.

-Shaka...não precisa. Dizer nada. Não adianta, fazermos uma cena. Esta tudo bem. Eu sei o que sei. E você também. Eu sou um cavaleiro não vou morrer.

Só então algo em Mu começou a mexer. Os lábios vermelhos do garoto tremiam com força, com violência.. Tremiam sem controle e parecia que Um ia chorar, mas não chorava. O corpo acompanhou os lábios e ele estava tremendo.

Shaka sentou-se na cama.

-Mu, não posso ver você assim.

Mu não falava esperando o minuto em que a tortura terminasse e ele pudesse deixar de fingir força. Então Shaka pós as duas mãos nos joelhos de Mu.

-Não porque sinta pena. Por caridade. Mas por você.

-Shaka. Você é um Deus, é tem que se ocupar de outras coisas, mais importantes do que isto. Você mesmo é que disse, é eu entendo que você tenha uma vida espiritual que ocupe todo seu tempo que não pode ficar todos os dias pensando em outra pessoa porque é cansativo e não é real, e faz você fraco. – Os olhos lilás estão sobre as suas pupilas tão insistentes que Shaka tem vontade de ver.

Então Shaka abre os olhos é vê pode pegar o rosto de Mu em suas mãos sem que ele proteste. Aproxima o rosto de Áries ao seu.

-Mu eu deveria. Mas já fui fraco demais. Desde antes, desde Hades eu já tinha cedido a você por que é tão fácil ceder quando tem alguém te dando amor sem você pedir. É todas as vezes que sabia que você gostava de mim e não fiz não, ou fingi não saber.

Era fácil demais perdoar Shaka. Áries teve um ultimo movimento de orgulho. Tirou as mãos de Virgem de sua cara.

-É tudo minha culpa não é?

Foi aí que Shaka lhe abraçou e Mu se liberou rápido dos seus braços para poder beijar-lhe durante vários minutos para depois por a testa no ombro do homem mais próximo de Deus e pensar que estava num dos seus sonhos. Só que agora Shaka lhe abraça mais forte como se ele fosse desaparecer. Poe a boca nos sues cabelos e murmura coisas que Um não poderia ter imaginado porque não sabe palavras de amor em híndi nem em sânscrito.

* * *

Comente por favor.


End file.
